Inuyasha: Secrets Revealed and a New Friend
by Mew Mew Neko
Summary: Inuyasha and the team find a new friend, Kitten. (ME) She is hanyou. A half cat demon. Then, Inuyasha tells his feelings to Kagome,and Mirokou for Sango, and Kagome and Sango are...WHAT! Read to find out! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha: Feelings revealed and a new friend.

Chapter 1: Meet Jasmine

(Doing)

_Thinking_

It was a nice day in the Feudal Era. Naraku was defeated, all the enemies where gone. Kikyo is in peace, and the Shikon no Tama was safe. Inuyasha decided to stay a hanyou.

Inuyasha laid in the tent, bored.

Inuyasha: Man, what the heck am I going to do with this? Maybe…

He got a string from the box of Ramen Kagome got for her. He used his sharp nails and made two holes in the Shikon no Tama, and put the string inside, and tied the back up. It was now a Shikon no Tama necklace.

For…

Kagome, the raven haired girl.

Inuyasha ran out the tent, asking Shippou,

Inuyasha: Hey, Shippou, where did Kagome go?

Shippou: Kagome…she went to her era, but she said she is going to sleep.

Inuyasha sighed and leapt on a tree and slept there.

The next morning, Kagome came, but Inuyasha forgot about the necklace.

Kagome: Good morning, everyone!

Everyone replied.

Inuyasha: Everyone, I smell a youkai.

Kagome: Youkai?

Kagome quickly got her bow and arrow, Sango quickly got her boomerang ready.

The youkai appeared. It was…a girl!

Girl: DON'T HURT ME!

The girl was in rags, she had cat ears and a tail too.

Shippou: Is that a hanyou?

Inuyasha: Hanyou!

Kagome walked up to the girl.

Kagome: You look like you need help…do you want my spare clothes?

The girl brightened up.

Girl: Yes, please! But, why are you so nice to me? I'm a youkai! A demon! A hanyou!

Kagome: Don't worry, we have a hanyou in our group. We also have a little fox demon too.

Girl: So, they are your friends?

Kagome: Yeah.

The girl hugged Kagome.

Girl: By the way, my name is Kitten. You?

Kagome: I am Kagome. He is Inuyasha, he's Mirokou, she's Samgo, and the little guy is Shippou.

Kitten: Hello!

Everyone greeted Kitten.

Kagome handed her clothes to Kitten.

Kitten: Thanks! I'm 15 years old. Are you?

Kagome nodded.

Kitten ran to a bush, put it on, and came out, in a purple middle school dress.

Kagome and Sango: You look nice!

Kitten smiled.

They went in the tent.

Shippou: Can you do magic?

Kitten: Yes! (Turns into a brown cat)

Kagome: SO CUTE! (picks her up)

Kitten: Meow…!

Kagome put her down, and she transformed back to her self.

Kitten: I can make things my size, kick, bite, and create things.

Everyone was amazed.

Inuyasha and Kitten became great friends.

Kitten liked playing with Shippou too.

Kitten and Kirara were great friends also, and with Sango and Mirokou.

But one night, Kitten saw a glistening light. It was the Shikon no Tama.

Kitten: Inuyasha, what is that ball?

Inuyasha looked at the ball.

Inuyasha: It's a Shikon no Tama. Naraku wanted to get it and fill it with hatred, but we managed to defeat him.

Kitten: COOL!

Inuyasha: And since I really don't know what to do with it, I'm going to give it to someone.

Kitten: Kagome?

Inuyasha: HOW DID YOU KNOW? (Blushes)

Kitten: I know you love her.

Inuyasha: You got me! I do. But how?

Kitten: I just know.

Inuyasha: Ok…

The next morning, Inuyasha decided to give it to her.

Kitten: Mirokou, where did Inuyasha go?

Mirokou: (Pretending not to pay attention, her rubbed her butt) Um, in the well…

Kitten blushed, and SMACKED HIM, AND KICKED HIM.

Kitten: SANGO! MIROKOU!

Sango knew, and she smacked him too.

Kitten giggled, and she ran to the well, and jumped inside.

Kitten: (Why would Inuyasha go in here? Oh, yeah! Kagome lives in the other era, Kagome told me everything.)

Kitten went to the other side, and smelled Kagome and Inuyasha's scent.

Kitten followed the smell, and entered Kagome's house.

Mom: Hello, Kitten!

Kitten: Hi, Kagome's Mom!

Souta and Grandpa greeted her too.

Mom also touched her tails and fur.

Kitten: THAT TICKLES! 0;

Mom: Sorry, I couldn't help it.

Kitten nodded, and ran to Kagome's room.

Kitten: HI KAGOME! HI INUYASHA!

Inuyasha was in the window, shocked.

Kagome: Hi…Kitten!

Kitten: HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WHEN I HAVE NOTHING TO DO! I WANNA STICK WITH YOU AND INUYASHA KAGOME!

Kagome was puzzled.

Inuyasha: Um…sorry!

Kitten: You better believe it! (Turns into a kitten and goes out the door to leave them alone)

Inuyasha: Kagome, um, I…

Kagome: Yes?

Inuyasha: Um, this is a necklace…for you.

Inuyasha put the necklace around her neck.

Kagome: I love it Inuyasha! Thanks!

Inuyasha: (Blushes) Whatever!

Kitten came in.

Kitten: YAY! Can I stay here for the night, Kagome? I promise I won't mess anything.

Kagome: Sure! I can trust you.

Kitten jumped gleefully.

Inuyasha went back, and the day ended.

Author's Notes:

I hope you like it. I worked hard on it! Kitten is me, by the way! La la la. I WANT TO SING MORE! NYA!


	2. Secrets Revealed

Inuyasha: Secrets Revealed and a New Friend

CHAPTER 2: Secrets Told

Thanks for the reviews, muchly!

LAST TIME: I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! THE DISCALIMER FOR BOTH: I do not own any characters, EXCEPT Kitten.

Inuyasha woke up by the stream, confused.

Inuyasha: Why am I…by the stream?

Kitten: I wanted to do a trick on you! (Rolls him in water)

Shippou: Heeha!

Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHHHHRGH! (Falls in water)

Kitten: ( Sarcastically) Sorry, Inuyasha! (Helps him out of water)

Inuyasha: Ok….(starts tickling her)

Shippou: Inuyasha is attacking!

Kitten: Ah! That tickles!

Inuyasha: Ha-ha!

Kitten fell in the water.

Inuyasha: Oops!

Kiiten: (Takes socks and shoes off and gets out) It's my bath time anyway…(Goes to a Hot

Spring nearby)

Kagome: Kitten!

Sango: Where are you going?

Kitten: To a hot spring to take a bath.

Kagome: May we join?

Kitten: Sure! Is it Kirara's bath time too?

Sango: Yep..

They were bathing peacefully when, Inuyasha was looking for them. He wondered where Kagome went.

Inuyasha: I smell her scent, but it's covered by another smell. She must be with Sango. NEAR Kitten, though. She must be on the other side.

Kitten: _Inuyasha is near? Oh, crud! _Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Inu-

Inuyasha popped near the spring, and saw…Kagome, Sango, and Kitten…Everyone knows what

Girls: HHHHHHEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNTTTTAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!

All the girls started smacking, punching, and hitting Inuyasha. Author laughs

Even Kirara gave Inuyasha a scratch or two.

Kagome: OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!

Inuyasha: ACK! (His eyes get all googly, and he runs off, with red face)

Inuyasha ran to the tent spot, scared, beaten, and flustered.

Mirokou: Inuyasha? Why are you red?

Inuyasha: Feh, NOTHING! (Turns away)

Mirokou: Hmm…

The girls came out of the Hot Spring, and all the girls slapped Inuyasha one more time. Kirara...scracthed him again!

Inuyasha had 3 very red hand marks on his face, with a scracth!

Mirokou: Inuyasha… >. Why didn't you invite ME!

Inuyasha: Perverted... Cursed...Hentai... Houshi. _Freak..._

Author: Sorry, Isn't that something Inuyasha would say?

Later, Kagome went to get some firewood, when Kitten started talking to Inuyasha.

Kitten: Inuyasha, you look bored.

Inuyasha: Bored?

Kitten: (Gets up) You need to do something exciting.

Inuyasha: Like what?

Kitten: (Funny Eyes) Well, you should tell K-A-G-O-M-E that you L-O

Inuyasha: (Covers Kitten's mouth and blushes) H-Hey! Don't let the others know!

Kitten: (Takes hand off) you love her!

Inuyasha: (Mad face) NO I DO NOT!

Kagome: You do not what?

Inuyasha: Uh-

Kitten: (Pushes Inuyasha into Kagome) Tell her. (To Kagome) Inuyasha wants to tell you something!

Kagome: (Stunned face) Like what!

Kitten went back into the tent, with a funny look.

Kagome: (Grabs Inuyasha's hand and goes to sit by the well) what do you want to tell me?

Inuyasha: Um…you see…

Kagome: What? Don't tell me you fell and burned your face in curry again!

Inuyasha: NO!

Kagome: Then what?

Inuyasha: I haven't told you this…ever since…we met…um…

Kagome: (Gets up) Inuyasha, tell me.

Kagome said, in a soft voice which caused Inuyasha to blush, when Kagome then sat back down.

Inuyashasuddenly hugged Kagome tight.

Kagome blushed violently.

Inuyasha: Kagome…I…love you.

Kagome was wide-eyed. She was shocked and happy at the same time.

Kagome couldn't speak, she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha was afraid Kagome didn't have the same feelings for him.

Inuyasha: Kagome, I do

Kagome then got the strength to tell him, and she cut him off.

Kagome: Inuyasha, I…love you too.

Inuyasha was happy. Very happy. More happy then ever!

Kagome then looked up, and closed in for a kiss!

The kiss was long and sweet, it also seemed like time stopped.

After that, they walked back to the hut, holding hands.

They were happy and satisfied.

So, they went inside, and cuddled together.

The happy Kagome slept in the glad Inuyasha's arms.

Kitten toke a peek, and was happy about their relationship.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Hello! I WON'T continue UNLESS I at least get 4 reviews. PLEASE! I'm still thinking for the next chapter. That's why I need 4 reviews. Also, I have an IDEA NOW! In the next chapter, it's about Sango and Mirokou!

Kagome: cough Relationship cough

Sango: NO!

Mirokou: rubs butt

Sango: HENTAI! Slaps

Kitten: Simaliar to the story..yet...(Gets confused)

Inuyasha: Who wants popcorn?

Kagome and Kitten: ME!

Sango: I do.

Shippou: Don't forget me!

Kirara mewed.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat by together, and the rest ate, while watching a funny movie.

Author: RumikoTakahashi made them. NOT KITTEN THOUGH!

Kitten: Yep...I even have a surpirse in chapter number 6, or so.

Author: YOU'RE SPOILING IT!

Kitten: You made me you!

Author: Oh, yeah...


	3. A littleWALK! Yeah, more like flirts and...

Inuyasha: Secrets Revealed

Chapter 3: Mirokou and Sango: A little…WALK? Yeah, more like flirtings and slaps!

AUTHOR: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was watching Inuyasha movies, and I was distracted by other things on the computer. Thanks for the reviews!

Shippou was playing with Kirara, with the ball and top. Inuyasha was sitting by the well, followed by Sango and Mirokou, and Kitten.

Inuyasha was blushing, and happy.

Inuyasha: _I wonder what Kagome is going to give me…RAMEN? Or maybe...Something more special than that. Feh, must be something GIRLY. _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome appeared from the well, and Shippou came running.

Shippou: Kagome! You're back!

Kitten: Yay! Hi, Kagome!

Kirara then went to Sango, and greeted Kagome with a "Mew".

Kagome: Hi, guys! I bought something fun that you all can enjoy. And, I got you food too.

Inuyasha: What is the thing that you were gonna give me!

Kitten: I've been wondering that too.

Kagome: Well, this is fun for everyone. I've bought something for you guys too, though.

Inuyasha: Good. They might get jealous…

Shippou: Grow up, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Punches him Annoying little piece of…

Kagome: INUYASHA! If you continue to do this behavior, you won't get your toy.

Inuyasha: Toy?

Kagome took out a Bubble Container. She then took out the wand, mixed it up in the Bubble Container, and then, she blew.

Bubbles came out and flew in the sky.

Inuyasha: Cool! Snatches Bubbles Lemme try!

Inuyasha blew and blew, but bubbles didn't come out.

Kitten: Kagome, how do you do this?

Kagome: (grabs Inuyasha's hands and shows him how) There, then blow.

Inuyasha blushed, and did as Kagome said.

Inuyasha: The circle thingies came out!

Kagome: They are called bubbles.

Inuyasha: Oh…

Later that day, Mirokou said something to the team.

Mirokou: Hey, me and Sango are going to take a walk for awhile, OK?

Sango: We are?

Mirokou: Yes.

Kagome, and Inuyasha decided to follow them. Shippou, Kirara, and Kitten were sleeping.

Sango: Why do you want to walk, Mirokou?

Mirokou- I want to talk. You know, you might have already known this, but, ever since we met, I have always loved you.

Sango blushed.

Sango- I do too…

Mirokou- Sango, I take back all the flirting with the other girls. You are the only women I truly love. ( reaches out behind Sango's back, and starts rubbing her butt)

Sango: YOU PERVERTED CURSED MONK! (Slaps Mirokou twice)

Kagome: Mirokou will never cease to flirt…

Inuyasha: I'm glad I'm not like that flirt monk.

Kagome: So am I. And you better not get that way since we're together…

Inuyasha blushed.

Inuyasha- What! I would never…

Kagome: Good, and shh!

Inuyasha: Why!

Kagome- (gets close to his face) because, if we don't, Sango and Mirokou will never get really together!

Inuyasha: K…

Mirokou: Sango, so, you are my # 1 woman!

Sango: Mirokou, this time, I won't slap you. (gets close to Mirokou's face)

Mirokou gets all happy….Author: Yay! Another couple.

They kiss, and Kagome and Inuyasha are stunned, and also happy.

Sango and Mirokou went back to the hut, and Inuyasha and Kagome followed them back.

Sango: I have a strange feeling you watched us…

Kagome: No! We wouldn't do that…

Mirokou: (Sighs) _Can't WE be alone for once?_

The Monk embarrassingly thought.

AUTHOR NOTES:

OK, that is all! Thanks for the reviews…did I get 3? Yeah, I did. The next? Well, the couples spend more than usual time together, that…the girls get…Pr-….YOU'LL KNOW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! R & R! PLEASE!


	4. Author Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm sorry; I think I will have to quit my Inuyasha story. The next chapters were going to be great! I was thinking up of all the chapters! Until you, my fans stopped reviewing. If I AT LEAST get 2 REVIEWS, like you only gave me 2 last the last time, I will continue. If not, I NOT continue my story. I will only continue on my computer and NOT publish it. Because you DON'T want to read my beautiful story. I need two reviews, at least. Or no more romance and the names of Kagome and Sango's children. Thank you,

Mew Mew Neko


	5. Long time, still with each other and a f...

Inuyasha: Secrets revealed

Chapter 4: Long time, still together and a fight…:(

I do not own Inuyasha.

Except Kitten. And maybe the children.

THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY STORY FOR ME GETTING ATLEAST AN ENCOURAGER! I OWE YOU! BLUEDRAGONGIRL1 AND ANIMEFANATIC!

What I meant about Kagome and Sango's children, I meant the children's lives and everything. But I actually meant to put "Funny stuff". My mistake. ;;

It passed 1 year since they confessed their love for each other. Kagome is 16, Inuyasha is 17 (In human years and I thought he was 16 so yeah), Mirokou is 18, Sango is 17, Kitten 16 (Human years), Shippou is 9, (Random, and in human years) and Kirara…5? (Guessed…:P)

Inuyasha was in a tree, waiting for his love. Sango and Mirokou were in a village, looking at things, but Mirokou wasn't looking at things, he was looking at…women.

SLAP!

Mirokou: SORRY….My dear……

SLAP!

Sango blushed and said: Dear!

Mirokou: Yeah!

Kitten, Shippou, and Kirara were playing hide and seek. All of them children, and may always be. Kirara ia so fun too!

Inuyasha then suddenly got Kagome's scent entering his nose.

Kagome climbed up, and Inuyasha lended his hand and toke Kagome up.

Kagome: Konnichiwa, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah, Kagome-k…

Inuyasha's eyes widened and thought: _I almost said 'Kagome-ko'! WHAT THE HELL…_

Author: I had to let it out, Inuyasha is just not Inuyasha without cusses, but I'll put on the rest. Or you can tell me to stop putting them in.

Kagome: Inuyasha? What is wrong?

Inuyasha: Nothing!

Kagome: WHAT! You and I agreed never to hide secrets from each other!

Inuyasha: I don't freaking care!

Kagome: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: HUMPH!

Kagome: Fine, I guess I'll just…

Inuyasha: SIT! NOOO!

Kagome reached up, and kissed him deeply.

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome: (Blushes) I knew you would give in…

Inuyasha: (Slight blush) WHAT! Great, I have a first weakness.

Kagome: AHA! I know it now! But I won't use it again. (Lies)

Inuyasha: …Whatever… (Thinks) _Oh no…great...no more kisses...WHAT AM I THINKING!_

Inuyasha: I almost called you Kagome-…ko.

Kagome: (Stunned face) EHH! KO! Gets a little happy (Thinks) _Ko…like a romantic relationship between me and him…hehe.._

Inuyasha: Yeah! AND I WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN, AND LET'S GO.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and they walked off.

Kitten: (Laughs) Hahaha…Ko…kiss..hehe! All so happy.

Shippou: I understand that.

Kitten: Was her name Mitsuki?

Shippou: I FORGOT…(slaps head)

Author: I personally forgot…00

So the Inu-gumi (Gumi is group, or gang or team) gathered around the fire and they sat and talked.

Sango: So what did you bring today?

Kagome: Sushi, Ramen, Candy and Rice Balls.

Gumi: YUM!

They all ate, and Sango, Shippou, Mirokou and Kitten, and Kirara were asleep.

Kagome was out collecting more firewood. And Inuyasha was watching each direction to protect Kagome and the rest.

Kagome: Do we really need to collect more fire wood?

Inuyasha: Miroko said we should, and he said something about the cold.

Kagome: He is the one who is cold. All he wears is a robe and doesn't sleep with a cover or anything.

Inuyasha: Oh…

Kagome: Isn't it obvious?

Inuyasha: No…

Kagome: YOU ARE SO SLOW! IT'S NOT INCONSPICOUS YOU KNOW!

Inuyasha: (Sweat drop) I AM NOT SLOW YOU WENCH!

Kagome: I AM NOT A WENCH!

Inuyasha: YOU ARE STUPID! ISN'T _THAT_ NOTICIBLE?

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes.

Kagome: Inuyasha…you are such…A BIG STUPID MEAN JERK! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

Inuyasha's face went in the ground…8 times.

Author: (Laughs)

And with that Kagome punched him in the head, packed up and left off.

Inuyasha: D that wench…I don't care about her..Kagome-ko is so STUPID! (Thinks) Oh...CRUD! I said 'ko' again! (Slaps head)

Author: Another curse…I'm not writing it in anymore…(nervous)

Sango: (Rubs eyes) what was that?

Inuyasha: Nothing.

The night passed, and the next night was a full moon.

Inuyasha: Humph, stupid Kagome…

Kitten walked over and said Hello.

Kitten: Moshi moshi, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Hi.

Kitten: Eh? Is there anything wrong, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha looked up at Kitten, and thought: "_She just looks a little like Kagome…-ko…ugh…_"

Inuyasha: I had a fight with Kagome-ko; and she left to home…But I just…called her so many names.

Kitten: Inuyasha it's easy…just say sorry. And maybe give her a kiss and a hug…

Inuyasha: (Blush) UH! Hey!

Kitten: I know it already; the ko gives me the hint that you really, really love her. And nothing can stop me from knowing!

Inuyasha: Ok…

Kittem: (Pats Inuyasha's back) Kambate!

With a little encouraging, Inuyasha thought about what to say, it became night already, and his human self showed up. Now, he had a more loving sorry.

Inuyasha went down the well, and Kitten looked in it.

Kitten: Ah…Puppy Love. Um, wait…just normal love for now…he turned human. Wait, how did he do that! (Goes back to ask)

Author: Puppy Love! (Happy sigh)

Inuyasha arrived at Kagome's house, went up the tree, and looked in the window.

Author's Note:

A cliffy! Sorry guys, but it's tiring for me…I gotta practice a Soccer Game and do my Pokemon Channel!


	6. I'm sorry, and I love youand more funny ...

Inuyasha: Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6: I'm sorry and I love you…and some other funny and sweet stuff!

Author: I wrote this just after I put in Chapter 5…00 hehe.

And I read a review from Maniac, thanks for pointing out about the new moon…I forgot.

Inuyasha looked in the window, and saw Kagome on her bed, head in pillow, and crying.

Inuyasha: (Softly) Kagome…

Inuyasha went in, and Kagome raised her head up.

Kagome: (Voice sad) Inuyasha…what do you want,...jerk…(Looks away)

Inuyasha: (Thinks) _She is still upset…_(Talks) Kagome…-ko…

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha walked to her bed.

Inuyasha: Kagome, I…am so sorry…I didn't mean to call you those names…I don't know what came over me….I love you and…forgive me please…

Kagome brightened up, and wiped a few tears away.

Kagome: I love you too, and I forgive you, Inuyasha…-ko... (Blushes)

Inuyasha: (Thinks) _She said ko…I feel happy…_

Inuyasha toke her in his arms, put her chin up, and they both deeply kissed, happily.

Souta then came in.

Author: ACK!

Souta: Dinner is ready Kago-MEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha: (Breaks kiss) UGH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs and closes the door)

The three blushed…

Inuyasha: Um, next time…

Kagome: Lock the door, Inuyasha-ko?

Inuyasha: Yeah…Kagome-ko.

Mrs. Higurashi came up.

Mrs.Higurashi: What happened?

Kagome: Uh nothing…

Inuyasha: What she said!

Souta: MAMA, THEY WERE KISSING!

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

Kagome: NO WE WEREN'T!

Inuyasha:…YEAH!

Mrs. Higurashi: Ok, ok, nevermind…(Closes door) I'm so proud…

Kagome: Phew…

Inuyasha: Now what, are we going back?

Kagome: (Stunned Face) ARE YOU KIDDING, INUYASHA?

Inuyasha: Ok, ok…

Kagome: (Pushes Inuyasha out of room) Bye!

Inuyasha: What? Why?

Kagome: I need to take off my clothes!

Inuyasha: (Blush) …Ok, why didn't you say so! (Runs to kitchen)

Kagome: Inuyasha…

So Kagome toke off her clothes, got a towel, wrapped it around her, and went to the bathroom.

Inuyasha: Why did she want to take off her clothes? Change it? (Blush) Why the heck am I thinking that…!

Souta: Inuyasha, want to play?

Inuyasha: Ok, after I go to the bathroom.

Souta: Ok.

Inuyasha went up the stairs, and Kagome had no clothes on, and was just about to lock the door, Inuyasha opened the door…

Author: OW! (Rubs mosquito bite) Sorry for the disturbance...;;

Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HENTAI!

Inuyasha: (Wide eyes) NO KAGOME! AHHHH!

Kagome punched him a million times…

Kagome then closed the door, locked it, and went to bathe herself.

Inuyasha: Ugh...(Squiggly eyes)

Souta: Inu-no nii chan?

Inuyasha: No…I'm tired…and hurt by the punches…

Souta: Oh…

Kagome came out, and went back in her room, to put clothes on.

Kagome came out of her room, and went to the Kitchen.

Kagome: So what did you cook today, Mom?

Mrs. Higurashi: Sushi, Rice balls, Potatoes, and Chicken.

Kagome: Yes!

They all ate, and Kagome went to her room followed by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What are you going to do now?

Kagome: Go on my computer for a few minutes.

Inuyasha: What's a 'computer'?

Kagome: Like a machine that lets you look at stuff; from all over the world.

Inuyasha: Ok…?

Kagome got a camera for the computer, plugged it, and sat on the bed.

Kagome: Inuyasha-ko, this can take our picture. (Gets Inuyasha to cuddle close to her)

Inuyasha: (Blush) Kagome!

Kagome: Say Cheese!

Inuyasha: Cheese?

Kagome: (Snap)

Inuyasha: (Gasp) AHHH! WHAT WAS THAT!

Kagome: Just the flash!

Inuyasha: Are you sure?

Kagome: Yes!

Inuyasha: Right…

Kagome went on the computer for 30 more minutes, and Inuyasha fell asleep.

Kagome: (Sigh) Done…(Yawns)

Kagome looked back and Inuyasha was asleep.

Kagome went over to the bed, and laid down.

Kagome: I'm too tired…I'll just sleep…(Cuddles into Inuyasha's arm and falls asleep)

Author: I couldn't resist putting that in.

And in the feadul era, Sango and Mirokou did the same…

Lovebirds!

Author's Note:

Ok, that was a long chapter…I hope. Ok, the next chapter is about Kagome and Sango for REAL. Ok! I JUST CAN'T WAIT!


	7. Kagome ans Sango pregnant! And Kirara ca...

Inuyasha secrets revealed and a new friend Chapter 7:

Kagome and Sango…PREGNANT! And Kirara can talk…telepathically.

Note: Sorry Mew Mew Neko didn't update. So many things, some joke she toke seriously and left to her galaxy Mohung…Mew Mew Neko told me to write the rest until she came back. I'm her cousin, and I'm 18. Just call me JackieJaqueline18-Chan. She explained me to write this story thoroughly. Thanks.

Inuyasha woke up, expecting to see Kagome come from the door. But his nose already knew that she was in there…Inuyasha, looking back, very surprised indeed.

With a violent blushing face and surprised look, he thought:

"_Kagome-ko! WHAT! EEK! I've never been so scared…what? What am I saying? Maybe she was just tired…I'm sure…"_

JackieJaqueline18-Chan- Mew Mew Neko, loves romance and comedy things…

Kagome woke up, yawning.

Kagome: Good morning Inuyasha…(Yawns once again, and stretches)

Inuyasha: Do you have any idea what you have just done!

Kagome: (Surprised) Eh? What?

Inuyasha: (Sweat drop and faint) You…!

Kagome: Oh! Um, NO I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! (Blushes violently)

Inuyasha: You do!

Kagome: I was just tired ok!

Inuyasha:...Really!

Kagome: Yes, really!

Inuyasha: Humph!

Kagome: (Punch) _I was really just tired…Inuyasha baka. Girls get tired too. _

Inuyasha: Liar.

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: Liar.

Kagome: You are such a jerk! (Punch)

Inuyasha: You weren't tired!

Kagome: I WAS!

Inuyasha: TRY to convince me.

Kagome: I was tired! Why don't you believe me?

Inuyasha: 'Cause this never happened before and you could be lying!

Kagome: How can you think like that? (Pushes him off to the floor)

Inuyasha: Hey!

Kagome: OSUWARI!

Inuyasha: (Head in ground) ARGHHH!

Kagome: (Steps on him)

Inuyasha: Ouch!

Inuyasha: (Gets back up) why'd you do that for?

Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome.

Kagome: Don't make me do it again!

Inuyasha: The osuwari? Oh cr-

Kagome had to do it. The kiss.

Or as she called it: "The convincing kiss."

So Kagome leaned forward and kissed him.

Kagome: (Knocks down Inuyasha and walks out to eat some breakfast)

Inuyasha: (Blushes violently) _She said she wouldn't do that anymore…liar! But now I guess I believe she was tired…what did I say? Humph…_

Kagome: _Hope that convinced him…_ (Grabs a bite of rice)

Mirokou: (Wakes up) I woke up a bit late. Oh well. (Tries to get up)

Sango: Huh! (Looks at her cuddled onto Mirokou and blushes)

Mirokou: Sleepy head. (Rubs butt)

Sango: HENTAI! (Slaps)

Mirokou: Still a cursed hand…

Kitten: You're finally awake, lovebirds!

Shippou: Yeah!

Kirara: Mew! _I wish I could talk gosh darn it! _

Kitten: (Stares at Kirara) did you just telepathically talk?

Shippou: She did? How come I can't?

Author: I'm not really sure, but I say if animals talk in their mind, I think youkai or hanyous that are similar to it, for example, Kitten is a cat hanyou, and Kirara is a cat youkai…you pretty much get it right? I think it's the same with regular cats in this story.

Kitten: Long talk, we did.

Author: We did? Oh yeah, I created you, and I am you, you are me…so yeah.

Kitten: Yeah. Ok, as I was saying, you talked?

Kirara: Mew! _Yeah! Finally someone understands me…but how come not before? I guess I never really thought anything._

Kitten: Yes, it's finally time someone like me understands you.

Sango: You can tell us what she says in any situation!

Kitten: Yup.

Inuyasha and Kagome came.

Kagome: Hi guys!

Kitten and Shippou: YAY YOU'RE BACK! (Hugs)

Kagome: Glad to see you guys!

Kirara: Mew! _Can I get a hug too?_

Kitten: Kirara says can she get a hug too?

Kagome: Sure! (Hugs Kirara) How did you know what she said?

Kitten: I can talk to her telepathically now. I just figured it out.

Inuyasha: That's cool.

Kagome: Awesome!

Kitten smiled.

So three months passed, when Sango and Kagome got big bellies…especially Kagome…

Kagome: Inuyasha-ko? Did you notice I can't fit in much clothes lately?

Inuyasha: No…maybe you are eating too much now. Like a pig!

Kagome: Inuyasha I'm serious this time! I'm getting worried. Sango is too. I don't know, I feel bigger than Sango…

Inuyasha: Can I check?

Kagome: (Stunned face) WHAT? HENTAI!

Inuyasha: No! (Face gets angry) I'm starting to get serious now too.

Kagome: If you say so…(lifts shirt)

Inuyasha: (Big stunned face) Kagome-ko! There is a giant lump on your stomach!

Kagome: EH! GIANT LUMP?

Sango: Me too!

They both screamed…loudly…

Kagome sat down on her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha: (Sits down with her) What does it mean?

Kitten: Isn't it obvious?

Inuyasha: No.

Kagome: It is! I'm…I'm…pregnant…

Kitten: THAT IS COOL ISN'T IT! SANGO YOU ARE TOO! (Covers mouth and hurriedly walks way with Shippou and Kirara)

Inuyasha: What's that?

Kagome: (Sigh)…

Mirokou: It's when girls have babies inside them.

Inuyasha: (Wide eyes) WHAT? WHY?

Sango: Probably because you got together with Kagome and I got together with Mirokou.

Kagome: Yeah…what will my mom say? And why is my stomach bigger than yours?

Sango: Because you have more.

Inuyasha: Is that bad?

Mirokou: No, not really.

Sango: Yeah.

Kagome: (Pouts)

AUTHOR NOTES:

Yay! I hoep it was long. I enjoyed making this chapter. Ugh I'm too dramatic, comedic, and romantic…WHAT THE HECK IS WITH ME? SOMEBODY STOP MEEE! Oh yeah, Mew Mew Neko came back. I was talking yeah!


End file.
